Walkthrough - Part X
← 'Previous Part' This is the tenth part of the Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea walkthrough. Now, the player begins to see a time where Samekichi was Wadanohara's familiar, and learns more about their relationship in the past. This is breaking away from the events from the last part to go back in time. There are no major spoilers in this part. There are no warnings for this part. ~~ ~~ ~~ Wadanohara is seen playing her father’s piano in the clothes she wore during the beginning of the game, hinting this scene is from the past. Samekichi approaches her while she is playing and Wadanohara tells him good morning. Samekichi asks what they would be doing for the day, Wadanohara telling him she wishes to visit Apple Isle. He joins her. Walk outside and towards the surface. If you walk into the room where the three familiars' drawings would be hanging on the wall, you will find they are nowhere to be found. After exiting Deepsea Town, Wadanohara is seen riding Samekichi in his shark form, Samekichi asking why she wants to visit Apple Isle. She tells him there’s a spell she wishes to test out using the apples on a large tree near the back of the island; Samekichi tells her not to fall asleep “like last time”. Go right after the end of the cutscene. Seabathers are floating around. Apple trees will begin appearing in the water when you are near the island. On the island, walk right and up. To continue in the game, take the second path going up and approach the large apple tree where the red arrows are pointing. A sign reading “Caterpillars Exterminated” can be found on the screen where the path first splits, and it most likely references the many caterpillars that can be found in the apple tree fields in The Gray Garden. Two treasure chests can be found on this island. The first, found after taking the first path going upwards, contains fu to be equipped. (Note: Samekichi can’t equip anything in the items section, and while Wadanohara can, be sure to give the missed items to the three familiars after the flashback is over). The second, found after taking the first path going downwards, contains sunglasses to be equipped. Samekichi notices that, not only is the apple tree itself larger than the others, the apples on it are as well. Wadanohara attempts to reach for one, and when she couldn’t, Samekichi gets it for her. When Samekichi notes her shortness and asks why she doesn’t use magic to make herself taller, Wadanohara defends herself by saying she is still growing and doing that would be unfulfilling. Wadanohara reveals, after being asked once again what she plans to do with the apples, she was asked by Irena to get them, explaining she lied so Samekichi would come with her. He gets upset, saying Irena should get them herself, despite the fact she doesn’t have legs. He forgives her and Wadanohara gives him an apple, noticing he seemed hungry on the way to the island. He apparently eats it whole, forgetting to chew and Wadanohara scolds him for it. When Samekichi asks if she wants to go anywhere else, she says, ashamedly, Irena asked for grapes and peaches as well. He asks they go anywhere as long as it didn’t have to do with errands. Return to the docks. Samekichi asks, while swimming Wadanohara to their next destination, asks why she doesn’t use her broom to travel much, Wadanohara saying she likes the sea. When asked what other witches are like, since they usually fly around on brooms, Wadanohara says she knows one who visits her occasionally, most likely referencing Chlomaki. She tells Samekichi she may take her to the witch world next time she sees her, and explains there are many witches there that occasionally fight each other. Samekichi thinks this is due to their quick-temperedness, Wadanohara disagreeing. Samekichi continues ridiculing witches until the screen fades to black. At the end of their discussion, Wadanohara mentions they don’t go the way they are currently going often, Samekichi once again telling Wadanohara to stop doing other people’s busywork. Go right afterwards, Seabathers are in the water. On the next screen, there is a lone tree next to a small bit of land, and something black appears to be sitting in the tree. Stop there. On the island, Wadanohara and Samekichi encounter a sleeping Chlomaki, the latter sitting in the tree. Chlomaki quickly awakens and appears happy to see Wadanohara, Wadanohara saying they haven’t met in a while. Wadanohara asks why Chlomaki was in the tree, Chlomaki saying she “wasn’t blasted away here or anything”. Wadanohara introduces Chlomaki to Samekichi, Samekichi already acting hostile towards her since Chlomaki accidentally calls him a fish. Chlomaki mentions wanting a fish instead of a lobster and Lobco getting upset about it, implying Lobco is already her familiar at this point in time. When Chlomaki mentions she almost became lobster fry, Samekichi wonders if there is shark fry, Chlomaki reading his thoughts and saying no; this further upsets Samekichi. Chlomaki mentioins Wadanohara should be getting a letter from “her” soon, and that she’ll return soon too. Samekichi asks who “her” is, Wadanohara telling him she’s the “most important witch”. He then asks if all other witches are like Chlomaki, her saying many are far worse than her. Chlomaki excuses herself and dissipates from her place in the tree, Samekichi flabbergasted by it. Walk to the farthest edge of the island on the left to return to the open sea. Go back from where the two of them came on the left. Wadanohara suggests she play piano when she returns home, saying she wished she could carry it with her and that portable instruments are nice. Samekichi is quiet, and the screen fades to black. ~~ ← 'Previous Part' ~~ ~~ Category:Walkthrough